Fay Wray
| birth_place = Cardston, Alberta, Canada | death_date = | death_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | occupation = Actress | resting_place = Hollywood Forever Cemetery in Los Angeles, California | years_active = 1923–1980 | spouse = | children = Susan Riskin Victoria Riskin Robert Riskin Jr. }} Vina Fay Wray (September 15, 1907 – August 8, 2004) was an American actress most noted for starring as Ann Darrow in the 1933 film King Kong. Through an acting career that spanned nearly six decades, Wray attained international recognition as an actress in horror films. She has been dubbed one of the first "scream queens". After appearing in minor film roles, Wray gained media attention after being selected as one of the "WAMPAS Baby Stars" in 1926. This led to her being contracted to Paramount Pictures as a teenager, where she made more than a dozen feature films. After leaving Paramount, she signed deals with various film companies, being cast in her first horror film roles, in addition to many other types of roles, including in The Bowery (1933) and Viva Villa (1934), both of which starred Wallace Beery. For RKO Radio Pictures, Inc., she starred in the film for which she is most identified, King Kong (1933). After the success of King Kong, Wray made numerous appearances in both film and television, before retiring in 1980. Early life Wray was born on a ranch near Cardston in the province of Alberta, Canada, to Mormon parents, Elvina Marguerite Jones, who was from Salt Lake City, Utah, and Joseph Heber Wray, who was from Kingston upon Hull, England. She was one of six children and was a granddaughter of LDS pioneer Daniel Webster Jones. Wray was never a Mormon herself. Her family returned to the United States a few years after she was born; they moved to Salt Lake City in 1912"Utah-Hollywood connection runs deep", p. B2, The Salt Lake Tribune, January 26, 2009. and moved to Lark, Utah, in 1914. In 1919, the Wray family returned to Salt Lake City, and then relocated to Hollywood, where Fay attended Hollywood High School. Early acting career In 1923, Wray appeared in her first film at the age of 16, when she landed a role in a short historical film sponsored by a local newspaper.SL Tribune, 26 January 2009 In the 1920s, Wray landed a major role in the silent film The Coast Patrol (1925), as well as uncredited bit parts at the Hal Roach Studios. In 1926, the Western Association of Motion Picture Advertisers selected Wray as one of the "WAMPAS Baby Stars", a group of women whom they believed to be on the threshold of movie stardom. She was at the time under contract to Universal Studios, mostly co-starring in low-budget Westerns opposite Buck Jones. The following year, Wray was signed to a contract with Paramount Pictures. In 1926, director Erich von Stroheim cast her as the main female lead in his film The Wedding March, released by Paramount two years later. While the film was noted for its high budget and production values, it was a financial failure. It also gave Wray her first lead role. Wray stayed with Paramount to make more than a dozen films and made the transition from silent films to "talkies". Horror films and King Kong ]] After leaving Paramount, Wray signed to various film companies. Under these deals, Wray was cast in various horror films, including ''Doctor X. However, her greatest known films were produced under her deal with RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. Her first film under RKO was The Most Dangerous Game (1932), co-starring Joel McCrea and shot at night on the same jungle sets that were being used for King Kong during the day, with Wray and Robert Armstrong starring in both movies. The Most Dangerous Game was followed by Wray's most memorable film, King Kong. According to Wray, Jean Harlow had been RKO's original choice, but because MGM put Harlow under exclusive contract during the pre-production phase of the film, she became unavailable and Wray was approached by director Merian C. Cooper to play the role of Ann Darrow, the blonde captive of King Kong. Wray was paid $10,000 ($ }} in dollars) to play the role. The film was a commercial success. Wray was reportedly proud that the film saved RKO from bankruptcy. Wray's role would become the one with which she would be most associated. Later career She continued to star in various films, including The Richest Girl in the World, a second film with Joel McCrea, but by the early 1940s, her appearances became less frequent. She retired from acting in 1942 after her second marriage but due to financial exigencies soon resumed her acting career, and over the next three decades, Wray appeared in several films and also frequently on television. Wray was cast in the 1953-54 ABC situation comedy The Pride of the Family as Catherine Morrison. Paul Hartman played her husband, Albie Morrison. Natalie Wood and Robert Hyatt played their children, Ann and Junior Morrison, respectively. In 1955, Wray appeared with fellow WAMPAS Baby Star, Joan Crawford in Queen Bee. Wray appeared in three episodes of CBS's courtroom drama Perry Mason: "The Case Of The Prodigal Parent" (1958); "The Case of the Watery Witness" (1959), as murder victim Lorna Thomas; and "The Case of the Fatal Fetish" (1965), as voodoo practitioner Mignon Germaine. In 1959, Wray was cast as Tula Marsh in the episode "The Second Happiest Day" of the CBS anthology series Playhouse 90. Other roles around this time were in the episodes "Dip in the Pool" (1958) and "The Morning After" of CBS's Alfred Hitchcock Presents. In 1960, she appeared as Clara in an episode of 77 Sunset Strip, "Who Killed Cock Robin?" Another 1960 role was that of Mrs. Staunton, with Gigi Perreau as her daughter, in the episode "Flight from Terror" of the ABC adventure series The Islanders. Wray appeared in a 1961 episode of The Real McCoys titled "Theatre in the Barn". In 1963, she played Mrs. Brubaker in the episode "You're So Smart, Why Can't You Be Good?" of the NBC medical drama about psychiatry, The Eleventh Hour. She ended her acting career in the 1980 made-for-television film Gideon's Trumpet. In 1988, she published her autobiography, On the Other Hand. In her later years, Wray continued to make public appearances. In 1991, she was crowned Queen of the Beaux Arts Ball presiding with King Herbert Huncke. She was approached by James Cameron to play the part of Rose Dawson Calvert for his 1997 blockbuster Titanic with Kate Winslet to play her younger self, but she turned down the role, which was then won by Gloria Stuart. She was a special guest at the 70th Academy Awards, where the show's host, Billy Crystal, introduced her as the "Beauty who charmed the Beast". She was the only 1920s Hollywood actress in attendance that evening (with fellow 1930s actress Gloria Stuart nominated for an award, while male contemporaries Bob Hope and Milton Berle were present). On October 3, 1998, she appeared at the Pine Bluff Film Festival, which showed "The Wedding March" (with live orchestral accompaniment). In January 2003, the 95-year-old Wray appeared at the 2003 Palm Beach International Film Festival to celebrate the Rick McKay documentary film Broadway: The Golden Age, by the Legends Who Were There, where she was also honored with a "Legend in Film" award. In her later years, she also visited the Empire State Building frequently, once visiting in 1991 as a guest of honor at the building's 60th anniversary, and also in May 2004, which was among her last public appearances. Her final public appearance was at an after-party at the Sardi's restaurant in New York City, following the premiere of the documentary film Broadway: The Golden Age, by the Legends Who Were There. Personal life Wray married three times – to writers John Monk Saunders and Robert Riskin and the neurosurgeon Sanford Rothenberg (January 28, 1919 – January 4, 1991). She had three children: Susan Saunders, Victoria Riskin, and Robert Riskin Jr. She became a naturalized citizen of the United States in 1933. Death at 6349 Hollywood Blvd.]] In 2004, Wray was approached by director Peter Jackson to appear in a small cameo for the [[King Kong (2005 film)|2005 remake of King Kong]]. She met with Naomi Watts, who was to play the role of Ann Darrow. She politely declined the cameo, and claimed the original "Kong" to be the true "King". Before filming of the remake commenced, Wray died in her sleep of natural causes on August 8, 2004, in her Manhattan apartment, five weeks before her 97th birthday. Wray is interred at the Hollywood Forever Cemetery in Hollywood, California. Two days after her death, the lights of the Empire State Building were lowered for 15 minutes in her memory. Honors In 1989, Wray was awarded the Women in Film Crystal Award. Wray was honored with a "Legend in Film" award at the 2003 Palm Beach International Film Festival. For her contribution to the motion picture industry, Wray was honored with a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame at 6349 Hollywood Blvd. She received a star posthumously on Canada's Walk of Fame in Toronto on June 5, 2005. A small park near Lee's Creek on Main Street in Cardston, Alberta, her birthplace, was named Fay Wray Park in her honour. The small sign at the edge of the park on Main Street has a silhouette of King Kong on it, remembering her role in the film King Kong. A large oil portrait of Wray by Alberta artist Neil Boyle is on display in the Empress Theatre in Fort Macleod, Alberta. In May 2006, Wray became one of the first four entertainers to ever be honored by Canada Post by being featured on a postage stamp. Partial filmography *''Gasoline Love'' (1923 short subject) *''The Coast Patrol'' (1925) as Beth Slocum *''Sure-Mike'' (1925 short) as Salesgirl at Department Store *''What Price Goofy'' (1925 short) as Concerned Girl with Perfume (uncredited) *''Isn't Life Terrible?'' (1925 short) as Potential Pen-Buyer (uncredited) *''Thundering Landlords'' (1925 short) as The Wife *''Chasing the Chaser'' (1925 short) as Nursemaid *''Madame Sans Jane'' (1925 short) *''No Father to Guide Him'' (1925 short) as Beach House Cashier (uncredited) *''Unfriendly Enemies'' (1925 short) as The Girl *''Your Own Back Yard'' (1925 short) as Woman in Quarrelsome Couple *''A Lover's Oath'' (1925) (uncredited) *''Moonlight and Noses'' (1925 short) as Miss Sniff, the Professor's Daughter *''Should Sailors Marry?'' (1925 short) as Herself *''Ben-Hur: A Tale of the Christ'' (1925) as Slave Girl (unconfirmed, uncredited) *''WAMPAS Baby Stars of 1926'' (1926 short) as Herself *''One Wild Time'' (1926 short) *''Don Key (A Son of a Burro)'' (1926 short) *''The Man in the Saddle'' (1926) as Pauline Stewart *lost film *''Don't Shoot'' (1926 short) as Nancy Burton *''The Wild Horse Stampede'' (1926) as Jessie Hayden *''The Saddle Tramp'' (1926 short) *''The Show Cowpuncher'' (1926 short) *''Lazy Lightning'' (1926) as Lila Rogers *''Loco Luck'' (1927) as Molly Vernon *''A One Man Game'' (1927) as Roberta *''Spurs and Saddles'' (1927) as Mildred Orth *''A Trip Through the Paramount Studio'' (1927 short) as Herself *''The Legion of the Condemned'' (1928) as Christine Charteris *lost film *''Street of Sin'' (1928) as Elizabeth *lost film *''The First Kiss'' (1928) as Anna Lee *lost film *''The Wedding March'' (1928) as Mitzi / Mitzerl Schrammell *''The Four Feathers'' (1929) as Ethne Eustace *''Thunderbolt'' (1929) as Ritzie *''Pointed Heels'' (1929) as Lora Nixon *''Behind the Make-Up'' (1930) as Marie Gardoni *''Paramount on Parade'' (1930) as Sweetheart (Dream Girl) *''The Texan'' (1930) as Consuelo *''The Border Legion'' (1930) as Joan Randall *''Galas de la Paramount'' (1930) as Sweetheart - Episode 'Dream Girl' *''The Sea God'' (1930) as Daisy *''The Honeymoon'' (1930, unreleased) as Mitzi *''Captain Thunder'' (1930) as Ynez *''Stub Man'' (1931) *''The Slippery Pearls'' (1931 short) as Himself *''Dirigible'' (1931) as Helen Pierce *''The Conquering Horde'' (1931) as Taisie Lockhart *''Three Rogues'' (1931) as Lee Carleton *''The Finger Points'' (1931) as Marcia Collins *''The Lawyer's Secret'' (1931) as Kay Roberts *''The Unholy Garden'' (1931) as Camille de Jonghe *''Hollywood on Parade'' (1932 short subject) as Herself *''Stowaway'' (1932) as Mary Foster *''Doctor X'' (1932) as Joanne Xavier *''The Most Dangerous Game'' (1932) as Eve Trowbridge *''The Vampire Bat'' (1933) as Ruth Bertin *''Mystery of the Wax Museum'' (1933) as Charlotte Duncan *''King Kong'' (1933) as Ann Darrow *''Below the Sea'' (1933) as Diana *''Ann Carver's Profession'' (1933) as Ann Carver Graham *''The Woman I Stole'' (1933) as Vida Carew *''Shanghai Madness'' (1933) as Wildeth Christie *''The Big Brain'' (1933) as Cynthia Glennon *''One Sunday Afternoon'' (1933) as Virginia Brush *''The Bowery'' (1933) as Lucy Calhoun * Master of Men (1933) as Kay Walling *''Madame Spy'' (1934) as Marie Franck *''The Countess of Monte Cristo'' (1934) as Janet Krueger *''Once to Every Woman'' (1934) as Mary Fanshane *''Viva Villa!'' (1934) as Teresa *''Black Moon'' (1934) as Gail Hamilton *''The Affairs of Cellini'' (1934) as Angela *''The Richest Girl in the World'' (1934) as Sylvia Lockwood *''Cheating Cheaters'' (1934) as Nan Brockton *''Woman in the Dark'' (1934) as Louise Loring *''Mills of the Gods'' (1934) as Jean Hastings *''The Clairvoyant'' (1935) (US title: The Evil Mind) as Rene *''Bulldog Jack'' (1935) as Ann Manders *''Come Out of the Pantry'' (1935) as Hilda Beach-Howard *''White Lies'' (1935) as Joan Mitchell *''When Knights Were Bold'' (1936) as Lady Rowena *''Roaming Lady'' (1936) as Joyce Reid *''They Met in a Taxi'' (1936) as Mary Trenton *''It Happened in Hollywood'' (1937) as Gloria Gay *''Murder in Greenwich Village'' (1937) as Kay Cabot aka Lucky *''The Jury's Secret'' (1938) as Linda Ware *''Smashing the Spy Ring'' (1939) as Eleanor Dunlap *''Navy Secrets'' (1939) as Carol Mathews - Posing as Carol Evans *''Wildcat Bus'' (1940) as Ted Dawson *''Adam Had Four Sons'' (1941) as Molly Stoddard *''Melody for Three'' (1941) as Mary Stanley *''Not a Ladies' Man'' (1942) as Hester Hunter *''This Is the Life'' (1944, co-author of play with Sinclair Lewis) *''Treasure of the Golden Condor'' (1953) as Annette, Marquise de St. Malo *''Small Town Girl'' (1953) as Mrs. Kimbell *''The Cobweb'' (1955) as Edna Devanal *''Queen Bee'' (1955) as Sue McKinnon *''Hell on Frisco Bay'' (1955) as Kay Stanley *''Rock, Pretty Baby'' (1956) as Beth Daley *''Crime of Passion'' (1957) as Alice Pope *''Tammy and the Bachelor'' (1957) as Mrs. Brent *''Summer Love'' (1958) as Beth Daley *''Dragstrip Riot'' (1958) as Norma Martin / Mrs. Martin *''Gideon's Trumpet'' (1980) as Edna Curtis *''Off the Menu: The Last Days of Chasen's'' (1997 documentary) as Herself *''Broadway: The Golden Age, by the Legends Who Were There'' (2003 documentary) as Herself See also * Canadian pioneers in early Hollywood References External links * * * * * * Fay Wray at Northern Stars website * CBC.ca News: Fay Wray dies at 96 * Fay Wray speaking at UCLA 11/18/1970 Category:1907 births Category:2004 deaths Category:Actors from Alberta Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American memoirists Category:American silent film actors Category:Burials at Hollywood Forever Cemetery Category:Canadian child actors Category:Canadian film actors Category:Canadian emigrants to the United States Category:Canadian people of American descent Category:Canadian people of English descent Category:Disease-related deaths in New York (state) Category:Actors from Salt Lake City Category:Actors from Los Angeles Category:Actors from New York City Category:Hollywood High School alumni Category:New York (state) Republicans Category:People from Cardston Category:People with acquired American citizenship Category:20th-century Canadian actors Category:Paramount Pictures contract players Category:RKO Pictures contract players Category:20th-century American actors Category:Our Gang Category:WAMPAS Baby Stars Category:Memoirists